1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape read apparatus and in particular to a magnetic tape read apparatus having a plurality of read heads as well as an error identification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a magnetic tape read apparatus, a data which has been read is amplified for processing, and according to a processed result, a read error is detected.
However, in the aforementioned conventional magnetic tape read apparatus, it is difficult to determine whether a read error has been caused by a medium quality deterioration or scratch or by a read head performance lowering or dust adhesion.